Linda's Diary
Linda's Diary by Pokerf1st Entry 1: I should have died. When the plane crashed I should have blown up along with everyone else. Instead, I crashed down towards the water. I should have drowned but came back up, and found some of the wreckage to keep me afloat. I should have eventually starved or dehydrated to death, but there was something funny on the horizon. It couldn't have been a country, we were flying over the middle of the ocean! So it must have been an island. I should have gotten tired but I didn't, and eventually made it onto the beach when it was dark... I should have rested but didn't, instead I wrote in the diary in my pocket, ignoring the eerie quietness of no animals, insects, or birds. I should have died. ... I wished I could have died. ... Entry 2: Not feeling like writing poetry today, there is too much sand in my clothes. I found some coconuts alongside the forest that surrounded the beach. The coconuts tasted funny. What was even creepier is like the previous night, there was absolutely no sounds coming from the forest. No chirps or squeaks or anything! Just the simple waves crashing on the beach. Tomorrow I am going to venture into the forest, and see if there is any human settlements, or if I can find some food. ... Entry 3: I am hot, almost out of coconuts, and am probably suffering heat stroke or something. This is because I am unsure of what I saw was a mirage or not. Last night I decided to venture into the forest for shelter, and I thought I heard whispering. It was as though they were saying "you don't belong here, now you will face the consequences." I didn't think too much of it, it was not like they were real. ... Entry 4: This morning I ventured deeper and I found the scariest thing ever. It was a skeleton tied to a noose. The skeleton was dressed in clothing from hundreds of years ago, and due to no other bodies being around him, I can guess he did that himself. Under him, I saw a notebook. It was all scribbled in cursive but I could make out what some of it read. Basically it said how their ship crashed here, and killed all the people aboard except him. It then said that only a week after he heard voices, "they" revealed themselves. The last entry read "darkness, darkness, silence, and darkness. This is the island. It has already found me, and I will not give it the satisfaction." After this, all the other pages were blank, except for the last one, which read "I am you" Unlike the other pages, the last one appeared to be written in a bright red ink, and the writing looked to be finger painted. I assumed the man was crazy, but put the book in my bag for later. ... Entry 5: Whispers come, but only end in silence. Silence shows the islands face, which laughs at the small teenager begging for help. Is this heaven or hell? Is someone there? Is this real or false? Poetry has not been helping my state of constant sorrow, yet my face shows nothing. Tonight I will try to light a fire. ... Entry 6: I couldn't light a fire tonight. Hell, I couldn't even get a spark. I knew what rocks were right, and made sure there was wood to fuel it, and put lots of tinder into it, and still not even a flicker. I am also quite scared, I saw the outline of a tall black man standing in a clearing in the forest, that eerily seemed to resemble the skeleton from before. It was almost as if someone simply placed a veil of skin on the skeleton and put it there. At the same time, he appeared the whispering resumed. He stared at me, then opened his mouth, having blood spew from it. I rubbed my eyes and he was gone. So was the blood. ... Entry 7: I'm all outta coconuts. Actually, I was all out two days ago. I am hallucinating, and seeing wild animals appear and look at me. They don't even growl, or squeak or anything, they just stared. That night, I knew I was done for, nobody was coming for me, there was no point to life. I imagined I saw the black figure come closer, and the whispering became louder, but I knew he was just a mirage. Tomorrow if I don't find food, that noose might start looking a lot more friendly. ... Entry 8: Okay, screw finding the food. All day I spent searching and couldn't find anything. I think tonight is my last, for better or worse. No, screw that, it's for worse. Not only that, but I am scared. I just discovered that the illusion of the man I am seeing is probably real. The other animals and things I saw didn't breathe, or make any noise. Whenever the man seemed to appear, I could hear breathing. I am afraid. Entry 9: No more silence, no more strength. No more anything, except pain. The man has found me, rather than running I waited instead. Oh, how I wished, that I was already dead. Author: http://reddit.com/u/poker1st Category:Journal Entry Category:Original Category:StaffPasta Category:Pokerf1st